


Sins of My Youth

by Alexis_Rockford



Series: Fictober 2018: 31 Fandoms in 31 Days [14]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: AO3 FACEBOOK CHALLENGE, AO3 FB Challenge, AO3 Writers Facebook Group, AO3 Writers Facebook Group Monthly Challenge, Blood and Gore, Bonnie Bennett & Damon Salvatore Friendship, Decapitation, F/M, Fictober, Halloween, Human Damon Salvatore, Human Elena Gilbert, Short One Shot, Stand Alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-07-27 23:37:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16229663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexis_Rockford/pseuds/Alexis_Rockford
Summary: Damon and Elena have settled into married life, but the past is never far behind, especially when on a visit to the Salvatore Boarding School for the Young and Gifted.This ficlet was written in response to the Fictober prompt for October 14, 2018: Buckets of...





	Sins of My Youth

“Hello? Is anyone here?” The door to the Salvatore library opened with a loud creak. Elena Gilbert-Salvatore poked her head into the room, expecting to see her best friend, Caroline, or her former guardian, Alaric Saltzman. What she saw instead made her stomach roil.

Blood was sprayed all over the dark wooden flooring, soaking into all the cracks. Several bookcases were upturned and books were strewn haphazardly all over the place. But the most disturbing sight was the pile of headless bodies in the center of the room. Elena didn’t recognize any of these poor wretches, but she did know the signature killing style of a ripper. With trembling hands, she closed the door again and quickly dialed her husband.

“Hey, gorgeous!” came Damon’s bright voice over the receiver. “At least I assume you look as smoking hot as you did this morning considering I can’t actually see you over the phone. We should really video chat more often.”

“Damon,” she rasped tensely.

He immediately detected the seriousness of her tone, and his changed as well. “What’s wrong? Are you at the school? I’m on my way over.” He hung up before she could say another word.

It seemed like hours before the heard the familiar purr of his ‘69 Camaro as it pulled into the horseshoe drive. She had searched the house for signs of life, but no one appeared to be home. She was sitting on the stoop under the overhang when he raced up, vervain dart crossbow slung across his back. “What are we dealing with here?” he asked, dreading the answer. It had been years since the two of them had to deal with a new supernatural threat, but the sins of his past had a funny way of catching up with them.

For as long as she’d known him, Elena should’ve been used to the intensity of his bright blue eyes. She shivered as they bore straight through her and into her soul. “I don’t know,” she whispered. “Possibly a ripper.”

Damon cursed under his breath. “Well, I suppose I should take a look inside.”

Elena shook her head. “There’s no one here. I checked already.”

“What is wrong with you?” He made a motion as if to throttle her. “Neither of us are vampires anymore, and apparently Blondie has flown the coop. You are going to get yourself killed pulling stunts like that.”

“Something just felt off,” Elena explained with a shrug. “I don’t know why, but I didn’t feel like I was in any danger. It was weird.”

“Not in danger? From a ripper?” Damon threw his hands up helplessly. “Step aside or I may murder you myself.”

Elena rolled her eyes at her husband’s histrionics. “Whatever you say, dear,” she mumbled with a smirk.

Damon cautiously opened the front door. As she had said, the entryway was completely empty and so quiet that he swore he could hear his own heartbeat. Elena followed a few steps behind.

“Where did you find evidence of this so-called ripper?” he said over his shoulder.

“In the library,” she insisted, prodding him forward.

With another creak, the library door inched open again. Damon, crossbow in hand, slowly stepped into the room. “What the hell?” he exclaimed in befuddlement.

Elena pushed the door the rest of the way open. The room was exactly how she remembered it. Scarlet still streaked the floors, and the pile of bodies seemed to ooze life. Damon approached cautiously, nudging one with his foot. “Pretty sure this is plastic,” he muttered as a head rolled away across the floor.

“But the blood smells real,” argued Elena, dipping her hand into it and sniffing.

Damon set down the crossbow and grabbed her hand, popping her blood-soaked fingers into his mouth. Elena closed her eyes, relishing the feeling as he sucked off every drop. Sadly, her ecstasy was short-lived as he quickly spat them out.

“Yuck,” he exclaimed with a shudder. “Pig’s blood.”

Elena hastily wiped her hand on her jeans. “What is going on in here?”

“Surprise!” called a giggling female voice. Lizzie Saltzman popped up from behind a chair looking sheepish.

“Are you friggin kidding me?” shouted Damon, causing the teenager to recoil. “This is a prank?”

“To be fair,” Lizzie said, her eyes cast down. “It wasn’t meant for you and Aunt Elena.”

“I don’t care who it was meant for,” ranted Damon. “Hacked up bodies are no laughing matter! Neither are these bloodstains on my beautiful floor. Well, what used to be my beautiful floor.”

“I just wanted to practice for my Halloween party,” the young syphon whined. “We’re not allowed to tell any of our friends about our powers. I thought maybe if I changed the school into a haunted house, I could prove that I really could hang with the popular kids.”

“I think you proved your point,” quipped Damon, crossing his arms with a wry smile. “Now hurry up and use your witchy-woo to make this all go poof before you give poor Ric a coronary.”

Lizzie tittered nervously. “That’s the problem,” she admitted. “I don’t have anyone to syphon magic from. The rest of the students are training with Prof. Gilbert. I was only allowed to stay behind because I faked a headache.”

“Oh, for the love of-” Damon trailed off, at a loss as to what to do.

“I got this,” soothed Elena, gently touching his arm. She whipped out her cellphone and hastily dialed a familiar number. “Hey, Bonnie? We have a messy situation down at the school.”

Bonnie sighed. “Is it the twins again? I’ll be right there. You guys are just lucky I happened to be in town for Caroline’s birthday.”

“You’re a lifesafer, Bon-Bon!” Damon called so his best friend could hear. And for once, he was glad that he could use the phrase metaphorically. This was their life now, magical nieces and all, and considering how much worse they had all been through, he was content with that. He turned to his wife with a playful expression. “What should we do while we wait?”

“I’m sure we’ll think of something,” replied Elena with a smile.

“Ugh, God, no!” squealed Lizzie, shielding her eyes.

Damon gave Elena his trademark lopsided grin and pulled her into one of a countless number of kisses they had shared during their tumultuous relationship. It was as amazing and breathtaking as any he had ever bestowed, but this one had the added benefit of annoying a mischievous syphon.

“I love you, Elena Gilbert,” he whispered as he pulled back, stroking her hair.

“And I love you, Damon Salvatore,” she responded automatically yet with great sincerity. “Forever.” Although eternity might not be as long as it previously could have been, neither of them could bring themselves to regret a single choice that had led them to this crazy life that they had together. And for this moment, that was enough. 


End file.
